<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пара для альфы by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925945">Пара для альфы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Werewolf Culture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ванда села, поджав задние лапы, и уставилась на Вольфыча. Блеснули в темноте зелёные глаза. <br/>— Но он — тот, кого ты так долго искал. С ним наша маленькая стая станет сильней. Ты должен быть с ним в полнолуние.<br/>	      Уэйн успокаивающе лизнул волчицу в лоб:<br/>	       — Знаю, дорогая. Было бы это так легко, как говорится…<br/>	       — Ну, у меня есть план…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Wayne (Hotel Transylvania), Wanda/Wayne (Hotel Transylvania)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пара для альфы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Сильный альфа — это тот, кто имеет сильную стаю. Даже самый посредственный, он может стать очень могущественным, если сделал правильный выбор. Это сложно. Но это возможно.<br/>	      Дракула рассеянно кивнул, перебирая бумаги. Негромкий голос Уэйна ощущался поверхностно, как бы фоном. Вампир был слишком занят, чтобы выслушивать оборотня.<br/>	       — Да-да, хорошо, — невпопад пробормотал он, вытаскивая из-под настоящего завала интересующие его документы. — Это очень интересно и познавательно, Уэйн, но я немного занят…<br/>	      Тёмные глаза оборотня сверкнули неудовольствием. Уже целую неделю он оказывал другу всяческие знаки внимания, но всё было без толку. Вольфыча это и расстраивало, и пугало — что-то будет в полнолуние!<br/>	      Поняв, что Дракуле сейчас не до него, оборотень отправился в свой номер. Ванда уже уложила волчат и лежала на кровати, разглядывая когти.<br/>	       — Ну как, поговорил? — Спросила она мужа.<br/>	      Тот лишь огорчённо махнул рукой.<br/>	       — Ясно, — Ванда села, поджав задние лапы, и уставилась на Вольфыча. Блеснули в темноте зелёные глаза. — Но он — тот, кого ты так долго искал. С ним наша маленькая стая станет сильней. Ты должен быть с ним в полнолуние.<br/>	      Уэйн успокаивающе лизнул волчицу в лоб:<br/>	       — Знаю, дорогая. Было бы это так легко, как говорится…<br/>	       — Ну, у меня есть план…</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>	      Дракула не знал, зачем понадобился Ванде. Записка волчицы была небольшая и немногословная: «Приди в наш номер, пожалуйста». К счастью, бумаги были разобраны ещё прошлой ночью, в отеле пока что всё было хорошо, и вампир решил, что это не такая уж плохая идея — пройдись.<br/>	       — Привет, Ванда. Звала? — Он приоткрыл дверь и осмотрелся.<br/>	      Лавины щенков не было, что изрядно удивило графа.<br/>	       — Ребят забрала мама Вэнди. Сказала, что хочет пообщаться с подрастающим поколением. — Ванда лежала на постели и читала какой-то журнал для женщин-монстров.<br/>	       — Это хорошо, — улыбнулся Дракула, осторожно прикрывая дверь и подходя ближе. — Так зачем ты меня звала?<br/>	      Волчица внимательно глянула на него и едва заметно покачала головой. Граф был таким наивным… Неужели он не чувствовал, что она, Ванда, не так спокойна, как кажется?<br/>	       — Наклонись ближе, я на ушко скажу.<br/>	      Старая, как мир, уловка сработала безотказно. Заинтригованный, Дракула склонился над волчицей, с любопытством глядя в сияющие в свете полной луны глаза.<br/>	      Полной луны…<br/>	      Полнолуние.<br/>	      Кажется, Уэйн что-то говорил об этом…<br/>	      Как говорится, дурака вспомни… В следующую секунду граф охнул, когда что-то большое, бесшумное и горячее обхватило его со спины и уронило на Ванду. Та белозубо ухмыльнулась, и вампир понял, что крупно попал.<br/>	       — Уэйн?<br/>	      Серый оборотень заурчал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>